Happiness is Relative
by UnsightlyDreams
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that an Uchiha in possession of the Mangekyō Sharingan must be in want of a wife." How do I tell my Mom that it wasn't a wife he wanted? It was probably more ninja wire or something. (ItachiXOC) (AU: Non Massacre) (Slow-burn)
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do it," I said, crossing my arms.

My mother, the delightful Mebuki Haruno, only glowered at me. I shrunk beneath her gaze. "You can and you will! Honestly, what ungrateful children I have! There's you, and then your useless sister -"

"I have a mission, Mom!" Sakura interrupted with a cry, her mouth half-full of apple. Her green eyes met mine, and she grinned cheekily. "Of course, Shiyoka-chan has nothing to do right now, send her!"

"I _am_ trying!"

I bit back a sigh. This was probably karma for not choosing to be a combat-kunoichi. I just _knew_ it.

"But…" I decided to try again, in the hopes that she would relent. "It's the _Uchiha_ household."

"And I'm your mother!" Mum declared, brandishing the basket of groceries at me. "If I'm asking you to go, then you should've already been out of the house! Why, in my time –,"

On cue, both Sakura and I rolled our eyes. We knew what was coming – a lengthy dialogue on how times were so much better back then, and how children would listen to their mothers and not make arguments about owning their own apartment. How Mebuki herself supported her parents till they finally kicked the bucket (she didn't use that expression, though), and how even her darling husband took full care of her parents.

My dad entered the room. Mum took one look at him, stopped mid tirade, and shrieked: "It's all your fault they're like this! If you'd been a better man, then Shiyako would've already been married with two kids, Sakura would be engaged and –,"

Darling husband indeed.

Silently, I grabbed the basket from her hands and stepped out of the house. Sakura followed me wordlessly. Once outside, we both sighed.

"I love Mum, but times like these; I wish I did have a separate apartment," said Sakura.

"Likewise," I grunted, peeking into the basket to see just how many vegetables she'd stuffed in. "And I'm older than you. It's _so_ embarrassing when people find out I'm still living with my parents."

My sister bumped her shoulder into mine lightly. "Hey, you always have me."

"According to Mum, what I was supposed to have is a husband and two kids." Sakura's pink hair, so much like mine, whipped past my face in the breeze and I swatted it away with an impatient hand. "She's so touchy about marriage. Like it's the only thing that's important anymore."

She grimaced, "Retired kunoichi do become like that. Especially domestic ones with kids."

"She wasn't this crazy. At least not before."

"Eh, it'll turn out to be fine, Nee-chan. At least we have a lot of money saved up in lieu of not moving out." Sakura paused in her steps, and I followed suit. "Anyway, I should leave. Naruto and Sasuke will be waiting for me at the gate."

"Okay," I muttered, dropping the basket to give her a warm hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? And of those two idiots."

Sakura promptly scoffed. "Don't I always? You take care of yourself. And Mum. And Dad too, I guess," she added, scrunching up her face. "And the hospital –,"

"Don't I always?" I echoed with a grin.

She stuck out her tongue. "And good luck with the grocery-delivery. I'm sure it'll all turn out to be fine, though. You're worried for no reason."

"I'm not _worried_ –,"

"If you say so."

"Honestly, imouto –,"

"If you're trying to remind me that you're the older one, then it's a futile –,"

"Just go!"

She shunshin-ed away without another word. I rolled my eyes, picked up the basket, and began making my lazy way to the Uchiha side of the village. To clarify, I wasn't worried. Not really. A better word would be apprehensive. Honestly, the Uchiha were scary. I'd encountered Sasuke more than enough times, and he was always so... stiff! In theory, I knew Sakura was his precious person and that he did have some emotions, but he seemed so aloof, so cutoff.

And his red eyes. I mentally shuddered. Once, while I was (trying to) heal him after a particularly bad mission, he'd put me under a genjutsu and sneaked snuck out.

That was just rude. Especially after Tsunade found me humming and absently wrapping bandages around a wooden log.

Of course, later on, I'd thrown him against a wall and broken a rib or two, but it was nothing compared to the humiliation of when the _Hokage_ herself had to dispel the illusion.

Luckily, I never had to work on Itachi. Rumor was, he had once put a _medic_ in the hospital in retaliation for trying to heal him.

Don't even get me started on the Clan Head though. Fugaku was… This time, I couldn't quite control the shudder that escaped. If I had to meet him, I'd run out as quickly as I could, I decided.

In my musings, I had already reached their house. Restraining yet another sigh, I raised my hand, cleared my throat, shut my eyes to send a quick prayer to God and knocked.

Only, well, the door was a lot softer than I had imagined. Hesitantly, I cracked open one eye, then the other, and almost passed out in shock.

"_Itachi_!" I squeaked, upon realizing that it was his _chest_ I was knocking on. At his raised eyebrow, I quickly added: " – san! Itachi-san!"

His dark gaze never wavered.

"I mean, Itachi-sama!" Theoretically speaking, he was way above me in rank. Itachi was _ANBU_. "Uchiha-sama?" I tried again, when nothing about him shifted.

I saw his eyes travel from my face, down to the grocery bag I was holding, and then all the way back up.

"Hn."

I bristled. Honestly, what was wrong with him? I know he was an Uchiha, but he could at least deign to speak to the lowly medic-nin who had come all the way to his house to drop groceries.

Still. I could be the better person. I tried again. "I've brought groceries for –,"

"I know." His voice was clipped.

Well then, little genius, why don't you get out of the way and let me do my job?

I almost said that,.but at the last moment I refrained. Uchihas are a prodigious clan and I shouldn't insult their heir, I reminded my brain, pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand. If I could take dinner with Sasuke in the house, then I could surely deal with his elder brother. Yes. I could do that.

I pasted a saccharine smile to my mouth, "Won't you let me pass then, Uchiha-_san_?"

His face, I realized after a beat, registered a small amount of amusement. Amusement at my…

Oh god, he'd figured out what I was thinking, hadn't he?

Silently, with a grace that I was sure had been genetically engineered into all Uchiha, he stepped aside. I crossed him wordlessly, my grip tightening around my bag when I glimpsed a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Before I could enter the kitchen from where I could hear Mikoto's hustling, I made the mistake of looking back.

Itachi was still looking at me, perfectly gorgeous face still emotionless. He was wearing standard ANBU gear, and might I add, he looked rather good in it. Of course, Itachi's looks were legendary amongst the village, and even I couldn't stop myself from admiring him from afar, whatever his attitude was. I was just thinking about what a Godsend his face was when our eyes met and he tilted his head to the side almost contemplatively.

And then he said something I would never, ever be able to forget for as long as I lived:

"You shouldn't think out loud, Shiyako-chan. _Someone_ might take offense next time."

All the color drained from my face.

Had I?

Oh Kami. I had.

It was only later; after he had left the house that I realized something very, very important.

Shiyako_-chan?!_

**{X}**

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, **tigerowl**, who pointed out that a few references might be unfamiliar. Ergo, here we go:

_**Chan**_: is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenagers. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or between friends.

_**San**_: English equivalent of Mr/Ms/Mrs. -san is almost universally added to a person's name, "-san" can be used in both formal and informal contexts, and for any gender.

_**Sama**_: is a markedly more respectful version of san and can be used for any gender. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself

In addition to the above, 'shunshin' is the body-flicker technique, which is basically a way for ninja to travel at super high speeds.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an absolutely lovely day.

Grinning, I skipped past the steps, positively glowing from the freedom. After all, it wasn't everyday that the esteemed Hokage gave days off to people. I was fully prepared to enjoy it – sleep, combined with copious amounts of food would do the trick, I was sure. In preparation, I shuffled into the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatively. It smelled like dango, pocky – …

And _vegetables_?

My mouth took an instant downward turn as I threw my hands in the air. "Not happening. Nope. I don't care. Find someone else. File a D-rank. _Bribe_ people. Blackmail them –,"

There was a soft_ thud_ as the potato went flying through the air and made contact with my admittedly huge forehead. I rubbed it gingerly, trying to alleviate the pain and vaguely wondered if I should use chakra on it. I mean, technically, I _was_ off-duty. I could totally afford to be careless with my reserves.

Completely ignoring my mental musings, Mum slammed the basket into my hands, letting go as soon as I stumbled back a few steps to stop it from falling. "Just go, Shiyako. It's the last time. I _promise_."

"Your promises mean nothing to me!"

"Quit being so dramatic," Mum snarled, turning around to glare. "I don't know why you're so averse to going to the Uchiha district –,"

"I'm averse to being used as a delivery girl, thank you very much."

"After all, they're lovely people. Fugaku-sama even helped us personally when we got robbed –,"

"Because Sakura is on a team with his son!"

"And his wife is a perfectly nice woman –,"

Honestly, I don't know why I even try. There's no arguing with this woman. In fact, arguing back would just make the lecture longer. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut behind me. Even then, I could hear Mum yelling a few choice words behind my back, but I tuned them out. It was a well known fact that both daughters in the Haruno household had mastered the art of letting words in with one ear, and then shoving them out with a firm kick. Something that needed to be done when your mother was Mebuki Haruno.

It wasn't that she wasn't nice – she was just rather shrill. Such a pity too.

As I made my sloppy way to the Uchiha district, I found my mind wandering back to what had happened the last time I was there. Although, to be honest, it wasn't the first time I'd thought about it. It had been _impossible_ to get the smooth, silky 'Shiyako-chan' out of my mind. Try as I might, it was haunting me.

Why were all Uchiha blessed with a velveteen voice that stuck in your brain for the longest time imaginable? I mean, what had they done to get that boon? Let's look at it this way: They were smart, they had an awesome blood limit, and they were also blessed with the best looks ever.

And what did I get? Dark pink hair, baby-blues that ensured nobody took me seriously, and pale skin that blossomed red at the slightest impact. Not to mention, that characteristic huge forehead. Sometimes, life really wasn't fair, I thought with a scowl, knocking on the Clan Head's door.

The door swung open merely seconds later, and I almost frowned when I saw the familiar face behind it. Sleek, dark hair, fitted metallic vest, and that strong jaw line.

Clearly, Kami-sama hated me.

I cleared my throat. "Ah, Uchiha-san –,"

"Mother is waiting for you in the kitchen," Itachi interrupted smoothly, dark eyes fixed on my face. Something flickered behind them as I struggled to keep my face as impassive, and I promptly looked away. No need for me to give myself away anymore, really. I had made enough of a fool of myself the last time.

"If you would move, Uchiha-san," I forced out, struggling to keep my voice cordial.

Long, sooty lashes looked at me for a moment longer, and then slowly – almost torturously slow – he moved to the right.

A scant two inches.

My eye twitched as I pointedly looked at the distance between him and the door. "Could you… move a little more?"

_You insufferable prick_, I added in my head.

His lips curled slightly in a mockery of a smile, the tips of his teeth gleaming. After all, Uchiha didn't smile. Not really. "Are you perhaps… scared of me, Haruno?"

In that moment, I saw red.

I shouldn't, I told myself rather firmly, do anything incriminating. No matter how annoying he was, or how arrogant, or how presumptuous, or how… well, Uchiha – there was no reason to lose my head over this. It was a perfectly normal question, I tried to rationalize. After all, people asked such things anyway.

In fact, it reminded of me of something Sasuke had said once.

_"Aniki is… well, he enjoys manipulating people. The more reactions he gets the better."_

And then Naruto had snorted and said: _"Stop sugarcoating it, teme. Your brother is demon-spawn and we all know it!"_

Well, if it really was a reaction he wanted.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward, and then two, and then we were close – too close. Close enough that I could feel the body heat that escaped from the vest, close enough that I could _smell_ him. He smelled like cinnamon, like a heady combination of fresh laundry scent and powdered coffee. It was entirely natural, and something in me snapped to know that he wouldn't even use scents like a normal person. He didn't need to.

How perfect could one man truly be?

My shoulder accidentally grazed smooth muscle – muscle that shifted minutely beneath it – and I glanced up, noting that his smile looked a lot more pronounced now.

Red went rushing to my cheeks at the look in his eyes, because it was nothing I'd ever seen before.

If I had to put a finger on it, I'd even call it _penetrating_.

I didn't know why he was being like this – perhaps it was punishment for insulting him yesterday, but truly, why were all Uchiha so weird? There were a hundred and one different ways to show his displeasure. Increasing my embarrassment was just low, even for him.

In that split second, I realized I was through. My eyes lingered on Itachi's face though, and I don't even know why. Perhaps something in it stopped me, be it the sharpness of his gaze, or the contrast between his pale skin and dark hair. He was graceful; almost enough that it hurt, I thought belatedly when I realized that he had already closed the door behind him.

For a second, neither of us moved. The weight of his eyes was heavy upon me, but I kept my own face lowered.

Inwardly, I was seething.

"I would suggest you do not dally any longer," He said after a moment.

The phrase was said in a tone that said it was more of an order, and that if I didn't comply very soon, there'd be dead bits of Shiyako floating in the atmosphere.

And it was what cinched it. I was _tired_ of playing his game.

Well, if he wanted a reaction so bad, I had one just ready for him.

With that in mind, I forced another sugary smile to my face, and turned towards the kitchen. Before I left though, I turned back like before to meet his impassive gaze. Instantly, his eyes shifted, dark amusement seeping through the long lashes. His lips twitched softly, almost as if he was biting back a smile at my belligerence.

_Why you little…_

"You should get your wound checked in the hospital, Uchiha-san," I said brightly with false cheerfulness, discreetly crossing my fingers behind my back. "It would be… unwise to let it fester."

There was a pause – an anticipatory one – and then…

_Score_.

"Itachi! Stop trying to sneak out of the house right now!" Mikoto came running out, wiping her hands on her apron before glaring at him. "You're injured and you want to go back? That's ridiculous!"

Before Itachi could do more than frown at me, she grabbed his arm and hauled him inside. I followed meekly, snickering on the inside. In theory, I knew I shouldn't have stuck my nose in where it didn't belong, but the aftermath felt so… vindicating. I really, really shouldn't have, I realized a moment later, when the feeling of being watched never lifted.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

Itachi carefully pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not injured."

"That's a lie -" I interrupted, and thereby began digging my own grave. "You probably have a broken rib – maybe even two."

If looks could kill, I thought a little wildly.

"Is she telling the truth, Itachi?" Mikoto demanded, ignoring the way her son was trying to drill a hole into me with his eyes. "What have I told you about over-exerting yourself? Come here," she snapped, stepping forward to carefully place one hand on the same area I had touched. He winced in response, and that was all the confirmation his mother seemed to need.

"Take off your shirt."

"Okaa-san, there's no –."

"I said take it off!"

He took off his shirt as I quietly averted my gaze, keeping it fixed on the rim of the basket. My hands fumbled with the edges of the tablecloth as I tried to not look at the pale skin that I could see from the corner of my eyes. I could hear Mikoto alternating between yelling at him and trying to find out if he had any more injuries. I, on my part, was too busy looking at the rice steaming on the stove. The ingredients kept next to it suggested that Mikoto-sama wanted to make onigiri, but I couldn't be too sure. Dipping one finger into the stewing pot, I brought to my mouth and frowned.

"Shiyako? Shiyako-chan?"

I turned around instantly, reddening at the repetition. I had a feeling she had said my name more than twice. "Ah, yes, Mikoto-sama?"

"You are a medic-nin, are you not?"

"Yes," I said slowly, vaguely aware of just where this was going.

Mikoto smiled disarmingly. "Then do you mind healing my son? I know he won't make his way to the hospital anytime soon, so if you would help –,"

The hopeful look on her face had me jumping forward to help. "Of course!" I assured. Inwardly, I gulped. Itachi was looking at me as if he'd like nothing better than to murder me and then roast the remains over a fire. His pale, unmarked chest suddenly swam into view, and I almost stopped in my steps. He was very, very _fit_. I'd dare any other hot-blooded woman to have another reaction. Kami's name, he had abs. Defined abs.

My mouth suddenly felt very, very dry.

Faced with my receding steps and very red face, he smirked, briefly, before glaring at me once more.

I mentally collected myself and ran a quick hand over his chest to frown lightly before pushing some chakra in. I was correct – it was a wound he'd left for a long time. I'd estimated at least a day. He was lucky I had managed to catch it, and to think that I wouldn't have if he had just moved a little bit more from the door made me bite my lower lip worriedly.

Men and their pride. Or rather, Uchiha and their pride. I knew for a fact that Sakura often faced the same troubles with Sasuke.

Instantly, I was faced with strict resistance. "Uchiha-san," I grunted, "You are not making my work easier here."

Mikoto promptly poked her son in the shoulder, fixing him with a death look. Itachi took one glance at her and the invading chakra receded. I almost sighed in relief. He was of fire affinity, and the feel of his chakra was oppressive. It had swirled around mine, as if trying to gain dominance. I almost snorted at the thought, but at the last moment, wisely kept my mouth shut as I forced some more chakra in, making the bones knit themselves and join together once more. It was rather demanding work, which is why I almost swayed on my feet after it was done.

The second my balance deteriorated, I felt a warm hand connect with my arm. Drowsy with the sudden weakness, I blinked blearily, almost wincing when I realized that despite his gentle grip, Itachi's face didn't look gentle at all. His eyes were fixed upon my face with a startling intensity, and the line of his jaw was set. Long, black hair tumbled over his shoulder to rest at some point near his chest. I followed its length slowly - anything to keep me away from his burning gaze.

Almost seconds later, he let go, and Mikoto helped me to a seat, fixing me with some water and leftover food. In the time it took for me to sit down and for Mikoto to turn her back, Itachi had already gone.

It was only much later that I realized something.

I had successfully managed to heal Itachi Uchiha. Without sustaining any lifelong injuries.

I blanched at the thought.

Oh God, he was going to _kill_ me.

**{X}**

"Itachi Uchiha is going to kill me," I told Mum later, stubbornly dogging her through the house until she acknowledged my statement. "I want you to know, in case my dead body turns up tomorrow, that I didn't die because Hana finally got bored of me, okay? Itachi killed me."

"Yes, dear," Mum muttered distractedly, busy hanging the laundry out to dry. "Hana threatened to kill you again. Very nice."

"Mom!" I shrieked immediately, throwing my hands in the air. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

Really, how could she be so distracted? Her eldest daughter just might die at any moment, and she was far too busy worrying about clothes. It was beyond ridiculous! After all, Itachi just might _slip_ next time during secretive ANBU work and drop poison into my tea, and no one would be the wiser.

She finally gave me a tidbit of her attention, face frowning. "Stop yelling in the house, Shiyako. I've told you hundreds of times –,"

"Itachi Uchiha is going to kill me! I have better things to –,"

"And quit being so dramatic. Nobody's going to kill you. Least of all the prized son of the Police Chief."

I grinned triumphantly. I'd been waiting for that particular sentence, after all. "No, you see, that's exactly why he'll kill me! Because he can get away with it! Nobody would suspect Itachi Uchiha. _Nobody_."

"So that's why he'll do it? Because he can 'get away with it'?" Mum asked skeptically, bending to pick up yet another garment from the bucket and started wringing water from it.

"No! Mom! Honestly!" I huffed, maneuvering around to grab her by the shoulders. "I told you before! He'll kill me because I healed him!"

"That doesn't sound like a valid reason to kill anyone –,"

"Not if you know Uchiha as well as I do –,"

It took barely a moment for me to comprehend that that was the wrong thing to say.

"_Ohhh_…." To my absolute terror, Mum's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So you know him well, huh? Is that another way to say you've been spending time with him, Shiyako?"

"N-No –,"

"Because let me make one thing absolutely clear," she continued, completely ignorant of my reddening face. This would end badly; I just knew it. Mum was known to be… protective at times.

I could just imagine her trying to kill Itachi herself for getting close to her baby girl.

"I completely approve," she finished with a sunny smile.

I froze. "W-what?"

"After all, he is rather strong, a part of a good clan, and is rather easy on the eyes too, eh?" At the last word, she nudged my shoulder conspiratorially. "And his butt is rather nice –,"

..

_No_.

She _didn't_.

She didn't just admit she had checked out a guy more than a decade younger than her.

"I thought you're in love with Dad!" I cried out, covering my ears lest I hear more. The image was too disturbing. Did she not realize she was driving me to potential suicide? And consequently making things easier for a certain Uchiha?

Mum gave a disturbingly high-pitched giggle, before winking at me. "Doesn't mean I can look at the goods, right?"

I now officially needed to go see a Yamanaka for some mental therapy.

**{X}**

"You're all conspiring against me," I snapped furiously, ignoring the sharp tang of Hana's laughter. "This is not funny –,"

"I beg to differ," Hana said between laughs, thumping the table in her glee. "So, let me get this straight – he annoyed you so you ratted on him, and then you were the one to save him anyway? Priceless. Absolutely priceless –,"

"_Stop_ laughing," I hissed irritably, clenching my fingers into fists. Sure, in theory, Hana had left at least three pressure points I could reach in less than three seconds, and then the annoying, grating laughter would stop – but then, Hana herself could potentially reach thirteen of my weak spots in the time it took me to lift my hand, and then there'd be a slumped me on top of a tea-table in one of the most populated, shinobi infested areas of Konoha.

I suddenly felt very, very tired. "Fine," I bit out suddenly, "Be that way. Don't believe me. When I turn up dead though –,"

"Hey, Shiyako," Hana straightened up quickly, and placed a hand on top of mine gingerly. "Look, I do believe you! It's perfectly plausible that you'd be idiotic enough to –,"

At my glare, she hastily amended: "I mean, only you would provoke Itachi like that. But… well – it's just… The picture; it is too precious!" And off she went, laughing again.

I crossed my arms, resigning myself to waiting.

After what seemed like an age, Hana coughed and patted the table lightly. Her eyes flickered to meet mine, amusement shining through. "Okay, I'll bite. How do you plan to save yourself from him anyway?"

"Is this relevant? We all know I can't. I'm doomed to die."

All too true, I thought a tad resentfully. Itachi wasn't just a good shinobi; he was a _brilliant_ one. He was ANBU Captain other ANBU were afraid of. I stood no chance.

"Well, I still think you should do something," Hana said with a small frown, "I mean, I know Uchiha, and he's amazing and things, but… Really, something should be able to stop him."

"I just want people to know that he did –,"

"I have an idea, actually!" Hana blurted out, completely bypassing my words. At my raised brow, she grinned sharply. "Well, someone can stop him. More importantly, the Hokage can!"

I frowned. "Tsunade-sama? Why would she…?"

"Well, not personally, obviously," she waved away, leaning forward to meet my eyes, "I mean, you could put out a guard request. If you can manage to gather enough money, you can even get an S-ranked Jounin to guard you!"

"Isn't that a little too much?"

"Not if he's out to kill you."

She had a point. I absently propped my face against my knuckles. "What if he just… uses his fancy Sharingan on me and leaves? I mean, I heard the Tsukuyomi is enough punishment as it is."

Hana promptly snorted. "Itachi never does things half-assed, you moron. If he's really out to get you…"

"Then he'll get me," I finished miserably, trying to remind myself of just why I had to pick a fight with him. In my mind's eye, I could recall in a flash his subtle arrogance, the smooth tilt of his jaw, the way his eyes had darkened imperceptibly when I had called out on his injury…

I could even recall just how smooth his skin was.

_Thud._

"H-hey! Giving yourself a concussion by banging your head isn't going to help things, y'know!"

**{X}**

I walked into the house dejectedly, not even bothering to check for suspicious chakra signatures nearby. What was the point? If he wanted to maim/injure/kill/throw-me-headfirst-into-the-hospital, then who was I to stop the Great Uchiha?

Wallowing in self pity isn't my strongest outlook, I know.

"Ah, Shiyako," Dad said, walking into the room I had just entered, "You're finally home."

I blinked briefly before shrugging. "Yeah, for now."

"No hospital work?"

"It's my holiday," I reminded him quietly, tracing the table with a lazy hand. There was a pause, and I heard Dad shuffle around before taking a seat next to me.

"Sakura would never agree to a holiday," He said after a pause, and although there wasn't any reproach in his voice, I still stiffened. He didn't need to remind me. Sakura was the shining star in our house – the Hokage's Apprentice, the Jinchuuriki's friend, the Uchiha's teammate. She was a workaholic by nature, something I could never be. Sakura loved being a med-nin, I barely tolerated it.

She was even Copycat Kakashi's student, and I was the nameless, faceless person from the Medic-Corps who everyone could do without.

Perhaps Dad saw the stricken look on my face, because he sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "I didn't mean it like that, Shiyako –,"

"No," I said, forcing out a brief smile. "It's alright."

"Shiyako –,"

"Dad. _Don't_," I ground out, rising to my feet. "I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to," Dad said, following me out of the room. "Nobody thinks lesser of you, darling. In fact, I'm proud that you're doing what you are."

"What's there to be proud about?" I bit out with a scoff, crushing the voice inside me that wanted me to get away as soon as possible. To run out of the house. To push him away because of his callous remark.

"Everything."

I halted.

"What?"

"I said everything, Shiyako-chan," Dad muttered, ruffling my hair with a fond smile. "You let go of your fears to do something that you knew you would hate, but you did it anyway. You did it because you knew Sakura would want to be a kunoichi, and you wanted to be there to pick up the pieces. Sometimes, Shiyako, that's the bravest thing a person can do. You set her on the path she is on, honey. And you know we love you for it."

I glanced at my fingers, at the bluish veins that criss-crossing my wrist, feeling the blood coursing through. I almost shuddered at the thought of it – so much exposure, and I still couldn't quell the first twinges of panic that coursed through me at the sight of it. I couldn't stand the sight of blood, but I looked at it every day anyway.

What lovely irony.

"It wasn't nearly as altruistic as that –," I tried again, trying to push off the mantle of responsible sister Dad had thrown over me, feeling crushed beneath it.

And despite everything, I _knew_ I liked being a medical-ninja. Saving lives gave me a sense of purpose. I just wished I could do it more easily.

In fact, I can't even imagine doing anything else.

"No," he said with a smile, his next words easily proving just how well he knew me. "No, you wanted to help during the War. What were your exact words? I can't quite remember, but I think you said _– I can't take lives, Daddy, but I can protect them_."

I still remembered that moment, the vague certainty that had coursed through me at the sight of people stumbling in, injured, and close to dying. The sharp sting of helplessness that had coursed through me. Even the flare of relief – because I wasn't the one out there. Sakura was too young to help, she was barely ten, but I did.

After all, the war was when the name Itachi Uchiha became synonymous with instant death.

"I wanted to help," I said with a shrug, moving back to increase the distance between us. I used the curtain of long hair to hide my face. "After you came back injured, I knew I just couldn't…"

"Kill?"

"Yes."

Silence reneged between us, until Dad finally broke it with a grin. I spied something vaguely disturbing in his eyes, and stiffened slightly, resigning myself to wait for it.

I didn't have to wait long.

"It's quite alright. Now, what was it I heard about you having a secret liaison with Itachi Uchiha behind our backs?"

As I groaned into my hands, cursing my mother's gossipy-mouth (something only Sakura had inherited), Dad threw an arm around me and steered me into the drawing room. "I know he has a nice butt or whatever, but don't you think his eyes are rather the deal breaker –,"

"_DAD_!"

**{X}**

**A/N:** Um, what to say? Hana is Hana Inuzuku, i.e Kiba's elder sister. I'm not too sure why I chose her specifically to be Shiyako's friend, but I couldn't find too many female characters that fit the role of medic. (Even if Hana is a vet.)


	3. Chapter 3

I placed the bandages on the stand and straightened, brushing my hair away in the process. "There. All done. You'll be fine."

There was a soft pause, and on cue, the grumbling started. I bit back a grin. "_After_ a week, that is."

The poor unfortunate – although I don't know if I should call him unfortunate – moaned a little more at the time limit. Technically speaking though, from what I'd been hearing, it was entirely his own fault he'd been shoved into the hospital bed. Nobody in their right mind ever asks Maito Gai for a training session. And then proceeds to beg for a 'quick' spar.

Psh. As if Gai even understands the meaning of the word "quick".

"Now, don't glare at me like that. In fact, I'll let you in on a secret – I'm sure I'll be occupying the bed next to you soon enough. Give or take a day. Truly –,"

Unaware of the growing look of concern (kidding, he only looked curious) on my patient's face, my partner-in-crime, Kazuya snorted loudly. "Stop scaring the poor guy, Shiyako. Honestly, you get more dramatic by the day –,"

"I do not!" I interrupted hotly, glaring at him. "In fact, when my dead body turns up, you'll remember this day and weep, Akita, weep!"

"Well, I'll definitely do more than weep. I'll even wear black and carry flowers to your grave," Kazuya Akita said with a wide grin, before bumping his shoulder into mine. "I might even give a heartfelt eulogy! She was young… young and stupid."

There are times when I wonder why no one apart from my little sister seems to take me seriously. This was one of them. Honestly, am I that bad a friend that I end up being saddled with such people? I am not! I care about people. I'm nice – generally – if a little sarcastic sometimes. I even pray to God on occasion.

"Huh," I said instead, throwing my nose into the air. "You all say that… When the day truly comes –,"

"And will that day come before or after you'll finally allow me to take you on a date?"

My foot, which was well in the process of exiting the room, froze mid-air.

Oh, well, I suppose I walked into that one.

Trust Kazuya to take the matter of my death and turn it into a go-on-a-date-with-me. Not that he meant it in a malicious way, of course. I'm sure he didn't. Poor boy just didn't know how badly I had messed up. But honestly… Well – how do you answer a question like that?

Before I could scramble to find an answer – a non-committal and generic one, that too – an interruption stopped the entire conversation midway.

ANBU. Mask. Uniform.

"Haruno Shiyako?"

I nodded meekly. "That's me."

"Hokage-sama requests your presence in her office."

What a nice man, I thought vaguely as he teleported us to the office. Really, Tsunade-sama hadn't _requested_ for anyone's presence in her office since she'd taken the mantle. In fact, I'm sure she only ever demanded it – yes, even from irate clan leaders and bloodthirsty men who were out to take her spot. She's a strong kunoichi, she is.

He deposited me in the office and shunshined away immediately, not even giving me a chance to express my gratitude. Not that I was overly eager to, mind you, – my attention had been captured by a laughing Hokage.

I leaned forward, troubled. "Tsunade-sama? Is everything… alright?"

Tsunade promptly took one look at my face and started laughing again. Loudly.

Behind her, Shizune gave me a wan smile, as if trying to reassure me.

I wasn't reassured. In fact, I was getting more and more perturbed by the second. Now that I thought about it, the summons could've been false. It could've been Itachi, out to capture me and throw my still-struggling body into the river – it might have even been a genjutsu I was under, but I doubted any of them could capture the strong essence of sake permeating the air.

I glanced at Tsunade again, troubled by the unending, uproarious laughter. She was waving a sheet of paper in the air, as if trying to –

Hold on a second.

Was that my name on that paper? I squinted again. Why, yes, it was.

"Hokage-sama?" I tried again, now properly scared for my life.

Behind me, Shizune let out a pointed cough. At the sound of that, our esteemed Hokage pointedly coughed too, and stopped giggling like a schoolgirl. Somewhat.

"Ah, Haruno, you're here."

Well, that was the singularly most unhelpful thing I've ever heard her say. Of course I'm here. She sent her ANBU to get me. Clearly, what was in the scroll was too funny to comprehend.

I hoped I found as much humor in it as she did.

"A very… interesting mission request made its way to the desk today," She continued, grabbing a bottle of sake from below the table before taking a deep swig. Behind her, I saw Shizune wincing.

I blinked, wondering what exactly that had to do with me. I hadn't been on a mission since forever. Being a medic-nin meant I was more than kept busy at the hospital. Also, I had never been the combat type anyway. It probably had something to do with being an incurable pacifist.

Although, on _paper_, I was a field-medic. Maybe something had finally turned up that required my specialties.

As if she had heard my question, she pointed one shaky finger at me. "It was from you, actually."

_From_ me?

What?

"What Tsunade-sama means to say is," Shizune interrupted, throwing a dirty look at the Hokage who had started giggling again, "It's _for_ you."

"For me?"

Nope, still not processing. I was too confused.

"It's a guard request. Apparently, you're in danger of dying soon –,"

I froze.

_Oh_.

She _hadn't_.

Hana had actually gone ahead and put in a mission request?!

I could just imagine her sitting somewhere within her overly large clan grounds, nursing a cup of coffee and giggling like a maniac as she imagined the aftermath.

Although, I still didn't get why _Tsunade _found it so funny. If anything, she should've been furious. What self-respecting medic-nin puts in a request for protection?

My confusion must've shown on my face, because Tsunade laughed uproariously again before quirking a finger at the door. "As you know, Haruno, mission requests above B-rank in the village have to be _accepted_ by a jounin. So I couldn't force someone to do this job for you even if I wanted to." Another mad cackle. "But, luckily for you, someone did respond. Let him in, Shizune."

I watched, slowly, as Shizune opened the door, and someone walked in.

Someone in a very fit ANBU vest and a weasel mask.

Not that he wasn't fit below the vest too. I mean, I had just recently seen him shirtless, for Kami's sake. And that isn't an image one can just discard. I had a feeling it had been burned into my retinas.

I promptly jumped back at least three steps, and would've jumped out of the window too - you know - if we weren't ten stories up.

Tsunade was still cackling at the expression on my face, Shizune was wearing a very sympathetic expression, and Itachi – well, his face was obscured by a mask, but I had a feeling it'd show no expression. The usual and all.

"_Him_?!" I finally shrieked, after I had managed to grab my voice from the pits of my stomach and force it out. "You're sending my murderer to protect me?! Hokage-sama, he'll kill me in my sleep! Or poison my food! Or… Or throw my still struggling body into the river!"

There was a vague lull after which Tsunade started laughing again.

But Itachi's reaction was rather different.

In a second – less than a second, even – he had crossed the distance between us and was now nose-to-nose with me. His mask was off. I hadn't even noticed when that happened.

And the tomoe in his Sharingan bright eyes was spinning.

He was too close, _again_.

"Hokage-sama," The timbre of his voice was deep, deep enough that I could feel the vibrations somehow – "There has been a breach in security. Haruno seems to be aware I'm ANBU. Would you like me to detain her for questioning?"

"Calm down, Uchiha," Tsunade said with a wave, her voice calm. "Haruno's a sensor. I'm sure she'll be able to tell you the name of each and every ANBU under my employ."

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, I'm suppressing my chakra."

"She can detect that too."

His eyebrow lifted almost skeptically, and in that moment, I placed one hand over his chest and _shoved_ irritably.

He moved maybe an inch backwards.

His eyes registered surprise at my actions, even as I saw his hands moving to hold me back. They were moving too fast – and at heart, I _was _a shinobi. So I did the one thing – the only thing – that came to my mind.

I quickly averted my face from his eyes, and in a supremely stupid move… _threw _myself at him.

Perhaps he didn't expect that, because even he, the Great Itachi Uchiha, stumbled upon the contact, and we would've both gone tumbling to the ground in a flurry of tangled limbs in the Hokage's office if he hadn't steadied us. One of his hands caught hold of my upraised arm, while the other snaked through my waist to keep me in position. I could feel his warm breath at the side of my face, and there was a brief, distinct feeling of something _very_ muscular and _very_ male beneath me.

I froze.

In that split second, I was suddenly on the floor and my hands were restrained in front of me.

"Uchiha!" I had never, ever been so glad to hear Tsunade's voice before. Never. "Let go of her right now!"

I'd never been so glad to be let off either.

As I brushed the dust off my clothes, I was vaguely aware of her telling him just how disrespectful his conduct was, and how I was a trustworthy individual and my tracking skills couldn't be helped. I sniffed triumphantly at that – take that, Uchiha!

Too soon, though, Tsunade's disapproving face turned to me. "And you, young lady? What do you mean by putting up a mission request like that?"

"I-I didn't –,"

"Accusing my handpicked ANBU to be of the mind to kill you! Honestly, the nerve –,"

"B-but –,'

"No interruptions!" My mouth snapped shut. Seemingly mollified, she took a deep breath…

And then drank straight from the bottle again.

Shizune pointedly didn't look up from the papers she was reading.

"Anyway, now that I've had my laugh," Tsunade continued, pointing at me, "You. Out. I have something important to discuss with Itachi. And keep what happened here to yourself! It was hard enough explaining to an irate Uchiha shinobi that the request was a gag mission! And stay out of trouble."

I was only too happy to leave. Who in their right mind would want to stay? Throughout Tsunade's lecture, Itachi had been ramrod straight, the picture perfect shinobi, and if it wasn't for the way his chakra was swirling, I wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong either. Before I left though, I took a quick glance at him –

And almost keeled over the spot. He still looked pretty furious, if the tilt of his mouth was anything to go by.

"Wait a second, Shiyako-chan! Don't leave just yet."

Shizune's voice rang through the air like a sharp bullet, and all of us, including Itachi, turned to look at her with a frown. In response to our silent questions, she snapped her fingers. "Shiyako is an excellent sensor, Hokage-sama. A sensor _and_ a medic-nin. It'll solve all our problems regarding the mission at once! We could have called Sakura, obviously, but she can't sense chakra like Shiyako can."

It was true. Sakura got the phenomenal chakra control, while I had the sensory capabilities. In the beginning, they were more than a nuisance though. The Kyuubi attack was still something that haunted my dreams at night – the malicious chakra, the killing intent, the sharp tang of fear permeating the atmosphere.

Even now, sometimes, seeing Naruto made me want to freeze up, crawl into a hole and die.

"How far exactly can you sense, Haruno?" Tsunade barked at me, effectively bringing me back to earth.

I considered the question slowly, trying to recall my range. Insofar, I could sense the various chakra signatures through the village. I paused, casting my mind out, and grinned when I found some measure.

"Team Seven is back from their mission," I told the Hokage confidently, ignoring the heavy weight of Itachi's stare. "I can sense –,"

Tsunade shook her head. "Everyone can sense Naruto, Shiyako. I need a more satisfying answer."

Sadly enough, she was more than correct. Everyone could sense the Kyuubi container, and although I could have argued I could feel my sister's chakra flickering too, I bowed my head and concentrated a little more. Seconds later, my fingers snapped. "Sarutobi-san and Kurenai-san are at Training Ground 4."

There was a soft blur of leaves as Itachi disappeared, and popped back seconds later. The tips of his ears were slightly pink, and I bit back a grin. I could guess _exactly _what the two were up to in Ground 4 and what exactly Itachi had stumbled upon. It wasn't done maliciously, but I still felt a tad victorious.

"She's telling the truth, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, steepling her fingers together as she considered me with half-lidded eyes. "Impressive, Haruno. That's almost 9 kms."

I shrugged. "When I joined the Med-corps, nobody was interested in my ability, but I exercised it a bit anyway. Overtime, it's become a habit."

With Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan and the Byakugan in the village, nobody cared about a simple above-average sensing ability like mine.

"How long has it been since you went on a mission?"

"Three years, Hokage-sama."

"Are you rusty?"

The question merited some thought. I mulled it over my head, and came to a quick conclusion. "Not as much as I should be. I _have_ been exercising. Sakura occasionally forces me to spar with her – because apparently, I need to keep in shape or something – and I still do my routine warm-ups. Also, the new rules you've set up for medic-nins forces us to stay combat-ready at any given moment."

Tsunade nodded approvingly, before snapping her fingers at her assistant. Shizune handed her a scroll with a belligerent expression on her face that the Fifth ignored with the apathy born of years of practise.

"Well then, Haruno, Uchiha - I hereby assign you to this mission." She flicked the scroll over to Itachi who caught it midair. "You both are to leave tomorrow morning from the Gates at nine."

...

I think I was just left stunned by the magnitude of what she had said, because for the longest time ever, I could only manage to gape at her soundlessly until she raised one blonde eyebrow.

At that, I flushed. "Hokage-sama… Just to clarify, you're sending me on a mission with Uchiha Itachi?"

"Are you deaf, girl?" Was her scathing reply.

"N-No. I just… Well…"

As I stammered and stuttered, she sighed impatiently. "Well? Spit it out! I don't have enough time to waste here, and frankly, I don't get paid nearly enough -,"

"He's trying to kill me, Tsunade-sama!" I cried out, doing the one thing every ninja (apart from Naruto) knows not to do.

I _interrupted _her mid-sentence.

At my proclamation, her eyes narrowed dangerously, even as I mentally made my will and bequeathed my wilting lilies to my younger sister.

"Haruno, has Uchiha ever made an attempt on your life?"

"N-No -,"

"Has he done anything to indicate that he is going to murder you coldly and leave you out to dry?"

I gulped at the image. If we were to get technical, he'd done nothing but glare at me. Speaking of glares, I glanced at him at the corner of my eye before replying to see the he was smirking. Oh, it was faint, and barely-there, and done in a very Uchiha-esque way, but he _was _smirking. His eyes met mine, and even as I flailed helplessly in an attempt to find the correct the words, his smirk became a tad wider.

I swear, at that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than to choke him with his own hair. His sleek, shiny, pretty hair that caught the light in the most flattering way - but nonetheless, his hair.

"I… I managed to heal him," I whimpered at last, crossing my fingers behind my back. "And we all know what Uchiha-san does to people who try to…"

The last guy was still recovering from the trauma. She knew that. I knew that. Uchiha Itachi _definitely _knew that.

"I don't even want to know," Tsunade said after a pause, eyeing me with something akin to respect. I really didn't want to tell her it was his mother that had led to me helping him, lest I lose whatever little respect I'd managed to gain with that move.

"Nevertheless, you're both going on that mission. The Daimyo's wife has requested you attend to her ailing grandmother, while the Daimyo wants you to find the rogue ninja attacking her village. The mission is tailor-made for you, Haruno. However," she added, glancing at Itachi, "I can personally assure you that Itachi will do nothing to harm you until the mission is completed. He is a _very _loyal shinobi."

The underlying implication was that he was free to harm me _after _the mission was complete. I'm sure he caught onto it as well - of course he did, that little genius - because his smile never dropped as he bowed, exiting the room in a flashy flurry of leaves.

I sighed at the flashy exit. "It must take ages to get the foliage off the floor."

"You have no idea," Shizune said with an eye-roll.

Tsunade glanced at me irritably. "Get out of my office."

I got out of her office.

**{X}**

"You're back," I said dully, collapsing on the sofa with a loud groan. After that bombshell in the Hokage's office, I'd gone back to the hospital to find that a major surgery needed done. Trust me when I say this, untangling intestines was the worst work ever, especially when you have to cover your nose to tame the metallic tang of blood in the air.

"Don't sound so happy. You'll give my heart ideas," Sakura said just as blandly before enveloping me in a warm hug. "Missed you, Nee-chan."

I patted her head. "Yes, yes, me too."

"Honestly, you two could try sounding a little _less _enthusiastic," Mum grumbled before slipping into the kitchen. She was one to talk. She'd taken one look at Sakura's blood-soaked clothes and sent her running upstairs for a bath.

"Give us a break, Ma. We're both exhausted."

I hummed in agreement, lazily tracing the leafy patterns on the sofa. Dad was out for some mission or the other too, and so, it was just the two of us being lazy in the drawing room. I liked the silence between us - it was companionable.

Or at least it was until Sakura finally straightened and slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead. "I totally forgot! I'm going to Sasuke's house for dinner tonight."

"Good for you," I said just as tonelessly as before, wondering what the fuss was about. They always had a team dinner after their missions, and most of it was spent trying to see under Kakashi's mask. Hell, we'd even hosted a few at our house. And no, I didn't have the honor of seeing under that scrap of fabric either.

Not that I hadn't tried. Try as I might, even I'm not above trying to catch a glimpse of Konoha's biggest kept secret.

"No, what I meant to say was… You're invited too!"

I blinked, unconsciously straightening. "What for?"

"Mikoto-sama invited you. Apparently, you were of great help or something. I couldn't quite hear properly," She said sheepishly, "Naruto had already picked a fight with Sasuke by then."

My sister, the peacemaker. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not going, so it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Not going where?" Mum chose that moment to poke her head through the doorway, and by the glint in her eye, I _knew _she had been eavesdropping.

Sakura had no such misgivings. "Mikoto-sama invited Shiyako to dinner with us. She's being stubborn about it."

"Well, of course she's going," Mum said at once, and I had a feeling she'd been dying to say that because she tacked a wide smile at the end. "Nobody refuses an invitation from an Uchiha in this village."

"Nobody _sane _at least," Sakura added glibly, mirroring Mum's wide smile.

I scowled at the two. "I don't care. I'm not going. You can't make me."

"The red yukata with sakura flowers should do for Nee-chan, right?" Sakura interjected smoothly, effectively ignoring me. "I think I'll wear the green one. It goes with my eyes."

"That sounds lovely. Although, I think Shiyako should wear the blue one. They go with hers."

"I think you're right," Sakura muttered contemplatively, eyes glazed over with thought.

"I'm right here," I reminded the two, "And I said I'm not going."

I was ignored. Again.

Ultimately though, I did end up at the entrance of the Uchiha's Main House, decked in a blue yukata that did nothing for my complexion no matter what my sister or mother said about it. It was inevitable, really. Once Sakura and Mum put their heads together for a cause, there was no dissuading them.

I idly wondered what exactly Sakura would think if she knew Mum was trying to pair me off with the Uchiha Clan Heir as we waited patiently for the door to open. Knowing her, there were only two responses - one was to simper and coo in glee, while the other was to smash a hole in the side of Itachi's head. And _that _was a perfectly lovely image I could get behind, if a little farfetched.

Inside the house, I could sense his chakra flickering at the sound of our knocking. Seriously, didn't he have a mission to go to or something?

Oh wait. He did. Tomorrow. With me. I mentally wilted.

Thankfully, Sasuke was the one to open the door this time.

He eyed us casually before grunting and stepping aside. At the sight of his mother frowning disapprovingly behind him, he rolled his eyes and added, "You look nice."

It was all very uncertain as to whether he was directing the comment at me or my sister. Still, we made do with what we had. Uchiha compliments were always slim pickings.

"Thank you, _Sasuke-kun_," I drawled with the subtlety of an elephant rampaging in the middle of a funeral, "How nice of you to notice us simple be - _oof_!"

Sakura's elbow slyly withdrew from my side, and at my wide eyes, she gave me a pleading expression. I sighed - even Mikoto knew there was no love lost between me and her younger son. It wasn't like it was a big secret.

But at the sight of Sakura's big green eyes, I relented.

Sasuke was still glaring at me.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Really. Warmed the cockles of my - hey! No need to elbow me again! I was being perfectly serious!"

"Shut up, Nee-chan."

"Sakura-chan! Shiyako-chan! You're here!" Naruto came bounding out of the kitchen with the ever-present spring in his step. Within instants, he wrapped his arms around me. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Shiyako-chan! How have you been?"

"Yes, well," I coughed awkwardly, "Since you haven't been thrown into the hospital anytime soon, we really had no chance to meet."

He frowned. "That's unfortunately true," and then, he brightened again. "Still, we get to meet now! The bastard's mother makes the best food, so -,"

Sakura promptly thumped the top of his head before smiling apologetically at Mikoto.

Naruto jumped. "Ouch, that wasn't needed, Sakura-chan!"

I don't know why she even bothered. Social cues were never Naruto's strong point. Neither were observational skills, or tact either, but still…

Who thought it was a good idea to make him a ninja again?

"You both look beautiful," Mikoto said with a soft smile before ushering us to the table. "Please, make yourself at home. Fugaku and Itachi will be down in a moment."

From the seat next to mine, Kakashi raised one hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, before jumping into the seat next to his. "You aren't… I mean, you're always…"

"Late?" Kakashi finished drily. "Naruto thought it would be prudent to collect me from my house." A vague crinkle below his eye made me assume he had just scowled. "And I had just reached the _good _part of Icha-Icha too."

"Sensei! Not _here_!"

"Your sensibilities are amusing, Sakura-chan, but Fugaku and I go a long way back," Kakashi muttered, now eyeing the older man who had just entered the room in tow with his Heir. At the sight of the Copy-ninja, he froze briefly before resuming his imperious stance. I bit back a grin. It would've been so much more fun if Kakashi had left his Sharingan eye uncovered. Before I could decide whether or not I should tell him that, Itachi's eye met mine and my mouth went dry.

I was _trying _to not pay attention to him. I was _trying _to not look at him, because he was wearing a longer-sleeved version of the yukata, the blue stark against his pale skin.

But somehow, my eyes had drifted to him of my own accord, and what I saw there reminded me just how attractive he was all over again. As if the first time wasn't bad enough. Or the second. Or the third. Or the multiple times after that.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair _at all_. His long hair, and his pretty lashes, and his porcelain skin should've made him look feminine, but he was anything but. Instead, the air in the room thrummed with the entrance of something male and predatory, and I knew both Sakura and I had straightened imperceptibly at his entrance.

It was probably because we were used to his command, I tried to tell myself, ignoring my racing heart.

Yes, that was probably it…

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura," He greeted softly, before looking at me. "Shiyako."

I almost bristled. He had _no _right. At the last moment, however, Fugaku nodded at me, and I forced the reaction in before nodding back.

"What's for dinner, Mikoto-obasan?" Naruto crowed cheerfully as soon as everyone was seated, his chopsticks moving rapidly in the air. Jounin or not, he was more like an excitable child, and I would've totally believed that if I couldn't sense Kyuubi's chakra fouling the air.

"It's definitely not ramen, dobe," Sasuke said, giving his teammate the stink-eye.

"Shut up, teme!"

"I heard you're going on a mission with my son tomorrow," Fugaku said to me as he sat down, bringing a screeching halt to all the conversations going on around us. On my part, I could only nod shakily. "I see."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sakura hissed furiously as soon as Fugaku had looked away and Mikoto started piling the table with food.

"I was planning to! But someone was too busy finding out which yukata matches the color of her eyes!"

"You! -," Sakura flushed deeply.

"Now, now, girls, there's no need to fight," Naruto tried, bless him, but he was ignored.

"It's true! I was thinking of just how to break it to you - _ouch_!"

I was promptly elbowed for the third time that day. Knowing Sakura's strength, I'd probably see a congregation of bruises the minute I took my clothes off. Wincing, I pressed a hand to the offending area before trying to push some chakra through.

"Would you like some more rice, Shiyako-chan?" Mikoto asked sweetly a few minutes later, holding out a bowl of rice. My fingers automatically curled around it as I nodded. "How about some more miso-soup?"

"Oh, no, I have some left," I said immediately, quickly pushing my bowl away in case she simply dump some in like she had done with Naruto. "The food is rather lovely, Mikoto-sama."

"Ah, thank you," she beamed widely. "You're too sweet."

Sakura almost snorted at the expression, even as I pasted a polite smile to my face. Nobody had called me sweet since… well, since I was five, maybe.

"Shiyako-chan is pretty nice," Naruto chirped in immediately, always the poster-boy for sticking up for someone. "She always heals me whenever Sakura-chan is being a _bitc _- I mean, whenever she's busy!"

I nearly blushed at the praise. Nearly, mind you.

"How is the hospital work going?" Fugaku said, grey-flecked eyes landing on me for the second time that evening. I squashed the urge to squirm in my seat, vaguely aware of the fact that Kakashi had stiffened slightly.

"Good enough, Uchiha-sama. Tsunade-sama has me working in the Poisons section now. It's really interesting."

It really wasn't.

"Is that so?" Itachi muttered suddenly, and I was suddenly very aware that two sets of the same eyes were fixed on my face. "It was my understanding that you were still performing surgeries in the hospital."

"I work there in my spare time. Although," And in a moment of bravery, my eyes flickered to meet his. "I wasn't aware you kept tabs on me."

It was a subtle barb, something that only he and I would get. Nevertheless, Kakashi's eyes sharpened slightly, as did my sister's. I couldn't quite see Sasuke and Naruto from where I was sitting, but Fugaku's look of disinterest lifted slightly too. Mikoto merely continued eating smoothly. It was kind of funny - because she was the one who had the most idea of what was going on.

Itachi's lips twitched slightly, and he bowed his head, as if conceding to me. "I merely wanted to find out more about my new partner."

"We aren't partners. It's a one-time deal only," I snapped back, narrowing my eyes, "And you couldn't just ask me?"

"I was informed you were doing a critical surgery when I went to find you. I didn't want to impose."

The hell he didn't. Bringing it up in a gathering like this meant he was imposing, and imposing in a place where I couldn't lash out or react. I'd already overstepped my bounds, as such. Maybe I was overreacting, because it was an innocent question, and to top that, it was one I wouldn't mind answering every time anyone asked me about it, but in such a setting, I felt _cornered_...

Once again, I found myself cursing at the kind of influence the Uchiha had in the village. If Sakura and her stupid teammates had just gone to Ichiraku like they usually did, this wouldn't be happening. It was all…

_Oh_.

I glanced at Mikoto, suddenly very aware of who the orchestrator of the entire event was.

"Thank you," I finally said stiffly, clenching my fingers into a fist. I _hated _being manipulated. "But in the future, I'd request you to leave such a discussion to a more conducive place."

His lips twitched upwards again as he nodded, eyes shining. I had a sudden urge to stab my fork into his eyes.

"What's this mission about anyway, Aniki?" Sasuke suddenly piped in, shocking me into forgetting just why I was angry. He almost never spoke unless spoken to. _Ever_.

"It's classified. However, we should be back in approximately four days."

"Hn."

"When are you leaving, Shiyako-chan?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Would you mind giving me a hand, Shiyako-chan?" Mikoto said, gesturing to the large number of bowls on the table. "Oh, no, Sakura, you don't need to help! You must be exhausted. Sasuke told me you had a very strenuous mission."

I very much doubted Sasuke had done anything of the sort, but his impassive face gave nothing away, so I resigned myself to carrying everything to the kitchen. Once we were there, Mikoto rounded on me, and I braced myself expectantly.

"You seem angry, Shiyako-chan."

I took a deep breath. There was really no point denying it. "I am."

"I apologize. However, Itachi informed me you had some problems in communicating, and I suggested we could have a formal dinner here. I didn't mean any harm."

No. No, she didn't. Instead, they were all too busy trying to take a measure of me, starting from the Clan Head, to his prestigious Heir, to even his mother.

Theoretically, I knew why it had even happened. The Uchiha's were an important clan, and for Tsunade to send a nobody like me for a mission with their Heir probably had severe implications. Everyone knew about the huge power shift that had occurred when Itachi was young - the way the Hokage had sought to bridge the gap between the village and the Uchiha by drafting a larger number of Uchiha jounin into his payroll, thereby ensuring that a few civilians ended up in the Police force. It wasn't unheard of for large clans to take a stock of people - even Sakura had been invited for a 'bonding' dinner once she'd become a part of Sasuke's genin team.

However, there was no reason to have one now. I was overreacting slightly - I knew it - but Itachi was old enough to make his decisions on his own. This _interruption _into his life was ridiculous.

I found myself wondering just how he could live like that.

But even then, there was something off about the whole situation. I hadn't stepped foot in the Uchiha house when all the members were present in a long, long time, but something definitely was different. Something about Itachi and Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke seemed blissfully unaware of the whole thing, but I…

"It's alright," I said finally, nodding at the Uchiha Matriarch who merely smiled sadly, as if aware of my thought process. It was the same look I'd seen on Itachi a few days prior, and it suddenly struck me that he took a lot after his mother, as opposed to his father. I'd be the first to say that Sasuke was a mini-Fugaku, but seeing the way he'd jumped in to redirect the conversation, I had second thoughts about the whole thing.

"We're leaving, Shiyako-chan! C'mon, I'll drop you and Sakura-chan home!" Naruto called out, entering the kitchen in burst of orange. "Teme says he has to rest, but I'm sure he'll come too. Let's go!"

I followed him outside to where my sister was wearing her shoes. At the sight of my face, some tension in her body leeched off, and I smiled gratefully. It was always nice to know somebody cared.

"Teme!" Naruto hollered, almost bursting my eardrums, "Come out! Don't be such a lazy bastard! If you don't, I'll tell everyone about the time -,"

For one second, Naruto was standing in front of me, and in the other, he had been thrown out of the door into the street. Sasuke rushed after him, fist still raised, and the blond responded by grinning widely at the challenge, raising his own fists.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura literally screeched, and I could feel the edges of the famous temper rising, "Not here, at least! Kakashi -," she began, turning around to see if she could spot the fourth member of her team, and then groaned loudly when she realized he wasn't there to mediate the fight with her.

"Training ground 4?" Sasuke challenged, eyes gleaming.

"You got it!"

With two loud poofs, the two disappeared. Sakura hurriedly threw on her own sandals before waving at me quickly as she rushed out of the house. "I have to go, Nee-chan, they're both almost always -. "

_Poof_.

"Near death after their spars," I completed wryly, rolling my eyes. "Trust me, I _know_."

After all, I'd spent more than half my days wrapping their sorry asses in bandages. It hadn't taken both Sakura and I long to reach the conclusion that wasting chakra on those idiots was absolutely pointless. Plus, if we didn't heal them, they couldn't go out and continue their stupid spars.

"They're a little high-strung," Mikoto commented delicately from behind me.

I shrugged. "I suppose. I'll be going now, Mikoto-sama. Thank you for the dinner."

As I stepped out of the house, another figure slid seamlessly through the door. Itachi's dark eyes fixed themselves in the space above my head. "I'll drop you home."

"Oh, no! There's no need -,"

"I insist."

"It isn't nice for a gentleman to let a lady walk home alone, Shiyako-chan," Mikoto said before I could open my mouth and begin arguing. In the dark, she looked slightly amused by the panicked expression I was now sporting. I did _not _want Itachi dropping me home. For all I knew, he could break a few bones in the span it'd take us to reach my house.

"It's perfectly safe, Mikoto-sama!" I tried again, unable to let go of the situation. "There's no need for him to come along. I can take care of myself."

This really couldn't be happening.

"Then I shall feel pleasantly redundant," Itachi said, the corner of his lips twitching slightly at my wide eyes. "And it might just provide us an opportunity to get to know each other better." At the end of the statement, his eyes flickered to mine, deep amusement shining through. He knew as well as I did that I had no intention whatsoever of 'getting to know each other', as he put it.

I vaguely wondered if it would be considered terribly rude if I threw my slipper at his face.

"Oh, alright then," I muttered, knowing myself to be backed into a corner. "C'mon then."

He followed me in contemplative silence, the quiet stretching between us until we had exited the Uchiha district. It was only then that I noticed some of the tension had leaked from his body. He seemed infinitely more relaxed.

Again, how odd.

"Dango?" He said suddenly, jerking me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"Would you like some dango?"

I followed his gaze to the stall at the end of the road. The smell was enticing, and heavenly, and just _right. _But I…

"I'll pass," I said instead, coiling a strand of pink in my fingers, "I'm not carrying any money, so -,"

"My treat, then," He said, very friendly. His attitude had me all suspicious within seconds. "An apology for my despicable behaviour at dinner, perhaps?"

"There's no need," I muttered quickly, wondering if he wanted to perhaps poison my dango. Although, the Hokage did say I had nothing to worry about, and that Itachi was a perfectly loyal person up until our mission objective was complete, but something in him made me pause regardless. He was… well, he looked entirely too amused in the situation. It was _wrong_.

I could feel him eyeing me. "You don't need to be worried, Shiyako. I'm -,"

"Uchiha-san," I interjected, uncomfortable with the silky-smooth _Shiyako _that was rolling off his tongue in velvet and silk, "We aren't friends."

"Is that so?" He murmured, all shades of nonchalant.

"Yes," I agreed swiftly, dropping my hand to wring it in my right sleeve uncomfortably. "We are not."

"Well, I may have to remedy that."

Before I could register the faintest surprise at his voice, his tone, and more importantly, his _choice _of words...he stopped walking and turned to face me, black hair whipping in the wind. His eyes were shaded in the dark, enough that I could no longer even decipher whatever little he let show in them, and the yukata bunched together tightly as he extended his hand. Before I could stumble back, or throw out some meagre form of defense, I suddenly realized that he had pressed his hand to his heart.

And then he _bowed_.

I think he had just stunned me into speechlessness by that point.

"Haruno Shiyako," He began, velveteen voice low and carrying, "Will you do me the great honor of being my friend?"

"I - ,"

I didn't know what I was going to say. Or do. Or… well, react anymore. The thing was, Uchiha Itachi was… an enigma. An enigma wrapped in mystery and topped with a serving of Clan Pride and Huge Ego.

Or so I had thought. Had assumed to be the case. Had known would be like this.

Even Sasuke had taken a long, long time to get over his self-superiority, and that had happened only because Sakura could now crack his spine in one swift movement, and Naruto could beat him into submission.

But to see Uchiha Itachi bowing down to me, eyes downcast and… What sort of alternative universe had I stumbled into?

I just couldn't deal anymore.

"I have to go!" I blurted out, stumbling back. He had already straightened sometime between my thoughts, and was now looking at me with that thrice-damned _penetrating _look of his again, as if he could see things normal people couldn't. "Really, uhh… Sakura, and Mom, and uhh.. Hana -,"

Ultimately, I didn't even bother looking for an excuse. We both knew what I was doing.

I ran away.

**{X}**

It was only later, when I was safely sequestered in my room, huddled beneath blankets that I thought that maybe, maybe he was just trying to be _nice_.

Then again, maybe, just maybe… He was _looking _for a reaction.

I buried my head into my pillow.

**{X}**

**A/N:** Removed the previous one because everyone seemed to think I hated the chapter. Not at all, I assure you. I hated the amount of trouble it gave me though. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and following, etc etc. Much love. Much love to my beta as well, who picked out those annoying little errors that make me ears bleed when I think about them.

Honestly though, this chapter _was_ a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got to be kidding me," I deadpanned, placing a hand over my eyes to shade them from the weak sun. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk," Hana said cheerfully, looping her arm around Shisui's. "Nothing else, nothing more. He just came back from a mission yesterday, so we decided to-,"

"Take a walk near the entrance gates?" I interrupted, scowling at her. Everybody knew exactly what she was up to. Hell, even the gate ninja probably knew what she was doing. Itachi definitely did, I thought a moment later, darting my eyes to his carefully schooled expression. "_Really_? There was no other place you could find?"

"You're always so paranoid, Yako ~"

"Within reason!" I hissed, "Your shenanigans are the reason I'm here -,"

"In fact, you should be _thanking _me on your knees."

I pretended to hack at the last comment. Itachi pretended to not smile. Honestly though, I swear I saw his lips twitch.

"That sounds vaguely dirty," Tthe other Uchiha said, lips quirking upwards. "Is there something you both are hiding from me?"

"_We-ll_," Hana drawled, and I could spy the apocalypse nearing behind that one word. She was going to embarrass me. I just knew it.

"Depends on what you mean by hiding. I'm sure even the Hokage and her _mother _know exactly what has been going on in Yako's life right now."

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" I erupted, my cheeks reddening when I remembered just who we were standing with. Next thing I knew, Shisui was pointing at his cousin, ever-present smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with this one, then. Go on, Itachi, tell us what you did this time. Did you put her in a genjutsu? Use her as target practice?" He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Did you perhaps…"

"_Shisui_." Itachi said, and the elder boy's mouth slammed shut, even if his teasing smile never abated. It was slightly surprising to see just how easily he had acquiesced, but to be honest; this wasn't the first display of Itachi's influence I had seen in the village. And he was Clan Heir. After Fugaku, he _was _the strongest Uchiha in the village.

Although… for Shisui to listen to him so readily was a tad odd. It wasn't as if Shisui-of-the-Body-Flicker couldn't hold his own against anything Itachi could possibly dish out in retribution. In the worst case, he could run away.

"You're both such spoilsports," Hana muttered with a pout, drawing Shisui's arm around her. "I wonder how our fabulous selves even put up with you two."

"Possibly because you needed someone to tell you calling yourself 'fabulous' is the lamest?" I offered, arsenic-sweet smile firmly in place. "Anyway, now shoo. We have a mission."

"I can't believe you're finally being sent on one. How much time has it been? A year? Two?" Hana said, taking a step forward before hugging me tightly. "Take care of yourself, okay? And _you_!" She added, moving away from me and pointing one threatening finger at Itachi. "Take care of her! If I find a single hair out of place, I swear to God I'll -,"

"She's in safe hands, Hana, calm down," Shisui muttered, before grinning widely. "In _Itachi's _hands, to be precise. There are worse places to be."

….

_Honestly_.

Was there any possible way for them to make the situation even more awkward for me?

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Right. Sure, sure. Off with you two! I'm sure you have things to do."

"Shiyako! Wait up!"

Sakura rushed in from the right, hair still messy and clothes strewn haphazardly on her frame. Within moments, she was in front of me, and pressed a scroll into my hands. Even as my fingers curled around it instinctively, I was aware of the confused scrunch on my forehead.

"Bento," she explained, half-panting. "Mum woke me up right after you left. I can't believe you were going without saying goodbye!"

"It's just a small mission - ,"

"Nyeh, Nee-chan," Once again, I was pulled into a tight hug, "You're always there to bid me goodbye. You should let me be there for you sometimes too!"

Sakura was rather good at making me feel guilty, I thought, even as the repentant flush reddened my cheeks. Everyone assumed we weren't too close because we could never be seen spending time together outside of the house, but the truth was, we were closer than possibly half the siblings in the village. And the other half were civilians, so they didn't really count.

"Yes, well," As I carefully pushed her away, she absently began picking imaginary lint of my shoulders. I almost sighed. She was rather good at being the elder one too. "I'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Anyway, Uchiha-san's main job is to -,"

"_Captain_."

I froze.

"For the duration of this mission," Itachi continued, oblivious to the wide-eyed stare I was directing towards him, "I am your Captain, Haruno, and you will address me as such."

Shiyako-chan to straight Haruno.

If I had any doubts as to whether my display last night had managed to peev him, then this definitely confirmed it.

My throat felt ridiculously tight and dry. It was probably the cold, I tried to reassure myself, ignoring the sudden lack of warmth I felt. Even the sun wasn't doing its job properly today.

"Captain," I muttered instead, resolutely looking anywhere but right at him. I felt very, very small, and very, very ridiculous at the same time. But then again, I could feel the familiar stirrings of indignation in my stomach, and gratefully, I latched onto that feeling, lifting my lips to scowl. If he wanted to let personal differences get in the way, then so could I.

"I packed some bento for you too, Itachi-san!" Sakura said hastily, diffusing the situation before it could escalate into something uglier. I closed my eyes in relief, even as I felt Itachi turn to face us. It was the first time he'd looked at me all morning.

"Thank you, Sakura. But it will not be necessary."

"Nonsense," Shisui chirped. "You hate the taste of ration-bars, Itachi."

He wasn't cornered - I doubt anything in the world could manage to corner Uchiha Itachi - but he nodded stiffly nevertheless.

"Excellent," Sakura said, "So I suppose you're leaving now?"

"We're just waiting for the paperwork to clear up," I explained, opening my pack to throw the scroll inside. Behind me, Hana rolled her eyes at just how stuffed it was. "What?" I demanded, when I caught sight of her. "I'm a medic! Precaution first."

"I hadn't forgotten," She said, walking over to poke the shuriken that had spilled over. "Why didn't you put it in a scroll?"

"I have so many already…"

"Haruno," Itachi's voice was commanding enough to burn a hole through my ears. "We're leaving. Say your goodbyes."

I did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shisui clap his back boisterously, before leaning in to whisper something softly in his ear. Whatever he said made Itachi's eyes tighten briefly, and I felt a familiar flare of curiosity rising.

Firmly, I squashed it down.

We left the village in silence. I pointedly didn't look at him as we signed our release forms at the gate, opting to keep my eyes on the surroundings. When we left, Hana threw yet another storage scroll at me, earning an eye-roll. I knew they were all worried, but honestly, it was reaching the point of ridiculousness. I was a full-grown woman. I could take care of myself.

Or trust Itachi enough to take care of me.

I could do that.

Right?

Right.

**{X}**

We ran outside the village, with Itachi in the lead and me following him. I'd like to say I matched him for every step, and that my stamina was more than equal to his, but the truth was, we stopped more times that we should've just so I could pour water on my face in order to relieve myself from the heat. After some point, I even started pumping chakra into my legs to alleviate the lactic acid that was forming. My chakra levels were at an all-time low when he finally stopped.

I narrowly avoided crashing into him.

"We'll stop here for the night."

The sun had barely touched the horizon, and I _knew _I should've made some token protest, but I simply couldn't even think anymore. I grunted in response before throwing myself against a tree. The next few seconds were spent massaging my feet and drinking water.

When I had told Tsunade about how out-of-practise I was, I had foolishly expected I would be better than this.

Perspective changed everything, I thought wryly. If it wasn't Itachi I was with, I could've been passable in the field. With someone like him around, I barely even touched the passing line.

We hadn't made any conversation while running, but as I unsealed the bento-scroll, I was well aware of the fact that I would have to talk to him. I wanted to do anything but that, but perhaps we could manage to keep things professional. I hoped so anyway, even if one part of me was just dying to chew him out.

"Your bento," I said, pushing the box towards him.

He didn't look up. "I am carrying sufficient ration bars."

Looking back, it _was _suspicious how he had acquiesced so quickly. Clearly, this had been his evil plan all along. Lure the poor girl into the woods and then refuse her food.

This wouldn't do at all, I decided firmly.

"You should have some," I pushed, throat dry. "Captain."

This time, he did glance at me, and what I saw on his face had me squirming where I sat. It was the perfect combination of 'why do you care' and 'mind your own business'. All done in the trademark narrowing of his eyes, of course - courtesy to his Uchiha blood.

"Ration bars are unhealthy in the long run," I tried again, the natural stubbornness shining through. For some reason, every part of me refused to let the matter go. "Plus, Mum cooks really well. You'd be missing out."

"Haruno," He began, pinching the bridge of his nose as if I was giving him an headache.

I barreled on quickly. "And as your medic, I'm _ordering _you to eat it."

…

Oh god.

_Ohgodohgodohgod - _

I shouldn't have said that, I realized a beat later, when his features darkened imperceptibly. There was a sudden influx of chakra, and my eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, even as my grip on the box tightened. My knuckles were white.

And then, just as quickly as it came, it receded.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Only to realize he was no longer there in the clearing.

For the longest time ever, I just sat, stunned into silence. Had I just… provoked a reaction from the famously unflappable Itachi?

You know, the serial forehead poking, cold-as-fish Uchiha Itachi?

But then, as the minutes ticked by, and night finally fell upon us, I forced myself upright, scanning the forests for the familiar signature. I found him sharpening his kunai near a small lake. He was propped up on a wooden stump, one hand tying his sleek hair back while the other rested on a rock. He was close enough to be of help, and yet far away enough to have some distance between us.

Ever the perfect ninja, he looked up sharply at my entrance.

Our eyes met, and I felt something shift in the air, the varying interactions finally coming to a head. It was strange how we had gone from being people who knew the other existed - well, I knew who he was, obviously - to whatever we were now. I wasn't quite sure if I had _ever _existed on his radar, but it was safe to assume I now did. To be fair, I was still unsure as to whether or not that was a _good _thing.

It was the perfect time to apologize. But the truth was, I'd never been _that _person. Sakura was the people-pleaser, the one who disliked confrontation and actively tried to avoid it. I… _needed _a reason. Nothing I had said struck me as something that should incite such a reaction from him. I didn't know why I had offended him, and until I figured that out, I absolutely refused to say sorry.

It wasn't my fault that I didn't know.

He was still looking at me, the wheels of his Sharingan spinning. I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as the silence seeped between us, angry undertones simmering beneath. I was _furious_, and if I had to hazard a guess, so was he.

With that in mind, and knowing that if I spoke now, unwanted words would come tumbling out, I silently padded over to him, claiming a spot under a tree not far from his. The bark rubbed roughly against the cotton of my vest, even as I reopened my pack and took out the unfinished bento.

He stared at me as I ate, washed my hands and settled my sleeping bag on the floor. Part of me wanted to snap at him, but the other was just tired. This was not the time for fights. We were on a _mission_.

I positioned some traps around us, set to trigger if anything more dangerous than a rabbit came tumbling through. Most of them were rudimentary in design, but some were my own creation. I was really proud of those.

Then I finally lay down, exhausted.

My voice was soft in the silence.

"Wake me up for the next watch," I said.

And then: "Goodnight, _Captain_."

**{X}**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and a blue sky that stretched across the vast overhead. For a moment, I simply lay there, savoring the silence. It had been so long since I'd left the village. My last excursion had been to collect some medicinal plants in a town too close to Konoha.

Faint wisps of a long-forgotten dream ran through my mind. For some reason, my subconscious had deemed fit to dream of me punching Itachi's arm in my sleep. Residual anger, I supposed, drawing myself upright.

Then I realized I was alone in the clearing.

Again.

Pure panic rustled through me. Scrambling upright, I desperately threw my senses out, trying to locate the familiar chakra. For a few insane seconds, I felt nothing.

My fingers twitched. If he had really left me, then I swear...

"Haruno."

Even if I tried, I doubt I'd be able to explain the relief that flushed through my skin. It was evident in the way my shoulders relaxed, the way the tension reduced from the stiff line of my spinal cord. Spinning around, I pursed my lips as I regarded his still figure. His face was wet, I realized a second later, and my eyes followed the water droplets slipping down his jaw and straight down his neck.

"We should leave," Itachi continued, slipping past me to pick up his own pack. "We're running low on time."

It was so _easy _for him to say that.

I silently turned away, kneeling down near the lake to throw some water on my own face. The cool water finally set my brain running as I realized something very, very important.

"You didn't wake me for my watch!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet. My tone was accusatory.

"It was unnecessary," He said smoothly, voice effectively conjuring images of silk and velvet.

I shook them off hurriedly.

"It was _not_!" I snapped back, suddenly furious at his nonchalant attitude. How dare he not take his health seriously? How dare he not take _anything _seriously?

I strode forward, ending up right in front of him. There were mere inches between us. "Honestly, Uch - _Captain_, this behavior is absolutely ridiculous! You persist in eating ration bars even when you have a healthy substitute, you stay awake the whole night just to prove a stupid point - and what point was this, even? Your male ego, was it?" Ending on that note, I took a sharp breath. "You should've woken me up!"

My voice echoed in the clearing, and even as I watched, the rigid lines of Itachi's body melted into something very, very familiar…

_Amusement_.

Unconsciously, my fingers loosened after seeing the familiar spark behind his eyes.

"Haruno," He began, the corner of his lips twitching, "Do you know you _attack _people when they try to wake you up?"

…

Well. _Shit_.

It wasn't _just _a dream, was it?

I'd done it again. Honestly, the heavens should've just opened and swallowed me whole. How was it that I always ended up with my foot in my mouth when Uchiha Itachi was involved?

Thoroughly embarrassed, I opened my mouth to say something - _anything _- only to find that I had nothing to say anymore. Then, even as I stood there, imitating a dry fish, Itachi leaned forward, smelling of smoke and cinnamon and _freshness_. Cursing the Gods above for the gross unfairness of it all, I jerked back instinctively, but one hand curled, grabbing my wrist and stopping my retreat. I barely had the time to inhale sharply when I felt soft, dark hair brush the side of my jaw.

My eyes widened, and before I could do anything more than squeak unbecomingly, Itachi's eyes glimmered as one finger gently tapped the bottom my jaw, snapping it shut. My teeth clacked loudly and I could _feel_ the red flush rushing to my face.

And then, to add insult to injury, the corner of his mouth lifted, pointed white teeth shining as he smirked at the sight of my pink cheeks.

Next thing I knew, he was standing at the edge of the lake, eyes flickering to meet mine. "Coming?" His voice was cool, detached, even.

How could he stand there, so coolly, even as my blood roared beneath my skin?!

I hastily grabbed my pack and supplies, keeping my gaze lowered. Very careful to not make eye contact, I jumped behind him as we made our way to the town.

Sure, I'd been thoroughly embarrassed - _again _- and found out that perhaps I should think before I speak, _and _warn certain people about my sleeping habits, but for some reason, my heart felt a lot lighter. It was so much _easier _to deal with an Itachi that was amused by my antics as opposed to one that was furious at me for some inane reason. Even if I still maintained that he should've woken me up. There was no reason to take the whole shift by himself.

My foot snagged on a branch, and without stopping, Itachi grabbed my arm to haul me upright. For some reason, it felt like his fingers had lingered briefly against my skin, their warmth sending color rushing to my face _again_, especially when he turned around to give me an inscrutable look before resuming the run.

The sudden flutter of my heart, I decided, was adrenaline.

**{X}**

There was minimal activity in the village we had entered.

Frowning, I tapped my fingers on my thigh, hoping Itachi was noticing. Although, seeing the kind of person he was, I suppose there was no doubt he wasn't. He was just too good a soldier to ignore such a happening.

_No suspicious chakra signatures in village_, I signaled, _all civilian_._ But outside. West. 200 paces._

Something in the air had shifted as soon as we had entered, and the uncomfortable feeling of being watched prickled at the back of my neck. I shivered suddenly, drawing my arms around myself.

Itachi's eyes moved to meet mine, and silently, he drew closer to me. I was grateful for the proximity - it felt so much safer to have him so close. Suspicious eyes peered at us from behind closed windows, and I rubbed my arm to quell the goosebumps that were rising.

It was like a ghost town.

There were no children milling around, just like there was no one I could see in sight. We passed an empty marketplace, and I shivered at the sight of abandoned wares. Wary of making too much noise and grabbing attention, I made to grab my forehead protector when Itachi's hand curled around my wrist, effectively halting my movement.

I glanced at him in surprise, only to see that his red eyes were spinning furiously.

"Find the woman," he said sharply, "I'm going to look around for a bit."

Before I could protest that we should stick together, his hands flashed through a series of seals faster than my eye could follow, and a large black crow materialized.

"He'll take care of you," He said, eyes darting right and left. His Sharingan fixed on me for a brief, intense moment, before he looked away again. "Now go!"

I forced myself forward, keeping a close eye on the supplies. Ahead of us, in a rickety house, an empty swing fluttered in the light breeze, and I shut my eyes for a second. I could feel the individual civilian signatures milling around, but no one came forward. Clearly, there was something haunting this town.

"Halt!"

The crow cawed loudly, and I winced. Ahead of us, the man blinked in surprise, drawing up a hand to shelter his face from the sun.

"Are you the medics we called for Obaa-san?"

He looked to be in his forties - with graying hair and a slight limp when he shuffled towards me. His chakra signature was as non-threatening as it could be, but I stiffened slightly anyway. He pointed to my forehead. "From Konoha, yes?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Well, come on then! She's this way!"

Mission protocol dictated I shouldn't follow him so easily, but I was a _sensor_. If he was taking me anywhere with rogue shinobi, I'd probably be able to notice a lot earlier. Besides, there was nothing suspicious in the village that I could detect.

"What's your name?" I asked instead, falling into step beside him. "And where's everyone else?"

"Hiro Shibuya," The man said, glancing at me with a tight, strained smile. "Nobody ventures out anymore, kunoichi-san. Not since the past two days."

"Why not?"

"They've started killing us every time we're outside," He said with a sharp jerk of his head to the left. "Only reason I came out is because I thought they'd be a bit scared of you."

I chewed my lower lip worriedly. "_They_?"

"We've been under attack for almost two weeks. It's nothing concrete- a few deaths here and there, bodies turning up in the Town Hall every morning, but day before yesterday, a family of four was killed in broad daylight in the market. Nobody knows how they did it, but when people ran out to check on them, they were all killed too. Soon, they started attacking everyone who was foolish enough to enter the streets."

It didn't answer my question, but I doubted Hiro knew the answer anyway. We turned around a bend, and came to a stop in front of a rickety old house. "She's in there. Our old healer was the first to be killed, and everyone knows of her liver problems."

I rushed inside, throwing open the door as I did. The stench was palpable - the stench of death and decay. I absently rubbed my nose as I rounded upon the bed. Next to it, a young woman looked up, her face lightening at the sight of me.

"Oh, thank Kami you're here!" She exclaimed, stepping back to allow me to ease up next to her. "We've been waiting for so long!"

Honestly, these people were far too trusting of a simple forehead protector.

The old, old woman on the bed groaned at the noise before rolling to her side wearily. Her eyes were screwed shut. Instantly, I called chakra to my hands, spreading them over to her stomach as I performed a diagnostic scan.

It _was _liver problems, but more severe than I had hoped it would be.

"When was the last time a medic was able to look at her?" I demanded, whirling on Hiro and the woman.

"L-last week," The woman muttered, wiping some residual tears from her face. "Before he was killed. It was then that the Daimyo's aide came to visit us, and promised to send to your village for a skilled medic."

The sad truth was, the Daimyo's wife may have married into an affluent family, but I doubted they appreciated her poor relatives. I could even see the expensive, impractical knick-knacks dotting the old house. They might give them charity, but the family was never given an option to _demand _anything.

Love marriages were more trouble than they were worth.

"Can you pass me my bag?" I muttered, kneeling on the side of the bed. "And give me your name?"

"O-of course! I'm Suzu, and _- oh!"_

At the sound of her sharp inhale, I turned around to see Itachi leaning against the doorway, arms drawn casually around his chest. Upon noticing my gaze, he nodded once, sharply, before striding forward to me. Seconds later, he was towering above me.

I let the chakra in my hands dissolve as I straightened.

"He's your… friend?" Hiro asked, stance slightly defensive. I realized, belatedly, that Itachi did look like a threat. At my nod, he receded, but not before giving my Captain a dirty look. I bit back a smile.

"I found them," Itachi said softly, "Outside the village. There are seven of them, and from what I could see, they're Oto."

His voice was tainted dark. The war was over, but the reminders never ceased.

"What about the woman?"

I glanced at the still figure on the bed. "Liver problems. I might have to cut her open and apply chakra directly."

At the weight of his stare, I sighed. "She'll be fine. It's major, but I can handle it."

"Good."

With that, he strode out of the house, pausing only at the doorway to lock eyes with me once more. "I'll take care of the rogues."

I almost huffed. As if there was any doubt he wouldn't.

Suzu wordlessly handed me my bag, and as I drew the large scalpel out, she finally said, "You're his… partner?"

There were more variations to that word than I'd have liked, and I purposely worded my answer carefully. "It was a two-person mission. We were handpicked."

"Oh… I see."

I noticed her glance at the door from the corner of my eyes with more than a slight bit of curiosity, and grinned. Even far, far away from the village, and in the getup of a serial killer, Itachi had admirers.

Something that would never change, I supposed.

**{X}**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. It's been… *ahem*. Ages. Yes, I'm aware.

But, in other news, I now have a beta - **tigerowl**. She's lovely. Also, her suggestions made me change a few things here and there – nothing major – in the previous chapters. Actually, what's changed the most are the author notes. There are a few familiar references explained there.

Again, thank you so much for reviewing, following etc etc. I'd like to say the next chapter will be up soon, but I'm near my exam month, so probably not. _However_, it will be a lot meatier, with quite a few things explained about our favorite characters.

Shout-out to _sunlightxiii_ who left the first review for the previous chapter, and assuaged most of my doubts regarding it.

Also to _all_ my reviewers: Guest, BeatriceParadisio, Guest 123, R.A. Storyteller, Ink Parallax, CreepyCoincidence, Jessie, , ilovebks, scorpia1029, AshleyL, I'mwatchingyou and bunnyguest.


End file.
